sgkfandomcom-20200214-history
Week 4
Synopsis Mike and Anthony fly to Vorash to complete a part of the incomplete gate-shield system, before work is united and finally completed. Day 1 After contacting the Tok’ra, Mike and Anthony ring to the Al’kesh. Both are nervous at the prospect of flying an ancient spaceship across the galaxy, but being the only way to get the ship to Vorash, Anthony engages the hyperdrive, with success. Arriving at Vorash, they hand over the Canopic Jars to the Tok’ra. They lose anger when they note the remarkable feat that the SGK has found two once major Goa’ulds. Not wasting time, Tok’ra assigns Lantash and Selmak to assist (which gives Anthony a little chuckle) to assist. While Mike explores the Tok’ra base, Anthony and the Tok’ra begin work. Extracting the necessary components is difficult given the age of the vessel, but all working together, the group succeeds. Preparing the system to be used, the Tok’ra provides the power source of a Death Gilder to power the shield. Mike, returning, places the system in a case. The duo departs back to the SGK in the Al’kesh. Day 2-3 David Johnson, having a change of heart since the last week, allows Ben to take him to the SGK (albeit blindfolded); Anthony brings Selmak and Lantash also. The intent is to finish work. After comments of the SGK’s crudeness from the Tok’ra and a bewildered reaction from Johnson, the trio introduces their respective “guests.” A nervous Johnson admits his respect to “the aliens he’s heard of” while the Tok’ra are unable to admit the same. This creating awkwardness, Mike just says “Let’s get it done.” Combining the Earth-based program/GDOs to the shield generator, the technologies are at first incompatible. After an incredibly late night and hours of work, the technology finally works, producing a shield around the gate which can be controlled by the computer program. The following day, the system is tested, and fails. Another day is spent tweaking and testing, and the system finally works. Ben, with Johnson, has also had success in creating a Goa’uld-to-Earth Technology interface program, which after Tok’ra revision, also successfully works. With work finished, both SGK allies go separate ways. The SGK Stargate is now defended. Day 4-7 The rest of the week is spent learning to calibrate the shield. Johnson contacts the SGK (to the trio’s surprise) that the Carbon Dating results from the week prior has returned. Via Johnson, the SGK sell numerous artifacts to several museums around the world for over 10 million Canadian Dollars, but still retaining all “too old” artifacts as decorations. A “shopping spree” concludes the week, where the SGK buys numerous goods, and (via Johnson) weapons. Notes Now that the SGK has a gate shield, they have the potential to be more reckless in their actions. The ancient Al’kesh is found to be hyperspace-worthy, and is left in High-Earth Orbit. With the sudden influx of money, the SGK now has the potential to purchase almost anything they so with. Category:Weeks Category:Year 1